


Marooned

by HMW



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A vague LOST universe fanfiction, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMW/pseuds/HMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a routine flight from London to New York ends in disaster, Ciel wakes up to find himself as a miraculous survivor of a plane crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel could feel harsh sand against his skin, there was something warm was trickling over the right side of his face and a pain throbbed uncomfortably across his limbs. The teen furrowed his brows at a harsh sound; someone screaming, and there was a high pitched ringing in the air like a bomb had gone off.

“Ciel...”

A familiar voice, the boy furrowed his brows and groan escaped his lips. He felt someone softly shake his shoulder as if to rouse him.

“Ciel, please wake up....”

He began to open his eyes only to be blinded by the bright sunlight, Ciel tried to speak but found his throat to be drier than expected. The boy swallowed before trying again. “L-Lizzy?...”  

“Oh thank god, you’re okay,” the girl breathed out and smiled, Ciel could see now there were tears running down her face accompanied by black smudges of makeup.

He was confused, he couldn’t remember where they were, the atmosphere was smothering and people were running madly amongst the two of them, kicking up sand, screaming yelling and crying for loved ones. Ciel felt like he was going to be sick.

“Where are we?...” He eventually asked, blue eyes glancing around for the first time as he slowly sat up.

“I don’t know where we are, the plane- it crashed. I don’t know what’s happening, Ciel.” Lizzy’s voice wavered as if she was going to cry again.

“Oh god,” Ciel choked, It was then that he noticed what he could see was nothing short of a nightmare. They were on a beach which was bordered by a dense forest, bodies were scattered across the ground and wreckage from the plane was everywhere. An enormous turbine from the aircraft stood tall amongst everything, the large fans were still spinning; sucking in anything in any debris and creating deafening shrieking that only continued to worsen.

At this thought he felt his chest getting tight and then shakily took out his inhaler, the trigger was pushed a few times before a short blast of air shot fluid into his throat—he had been asthmatic for as long as he could remember. Slowly, the constricting feeling in his chest reduced until he could breathe properly again.

“We... we have to help somehow,” Ciel quickly decided, stumbling against the sand as he stood, dizziness blurred his vision momentarily before he righted himself.

Lizzy nodded, standing up beside him. “Be careful...” she warned, placing a hand on his shoulder as she glanced up towards the dripping wound on Ciel’s forehead. It was still bleeding and seemed to be painful, so she lifted her hand up to wipe the blood from her cousin’s cheek.

Ciel quickly withdrew from her touch and Lizzy pulled a hurt expression. Feeling guilty, Ciel smiled to her in reassurance. “I’m fine... Just, don’t worry about me."

Reluctantly she pulled away. Lizzy wanted to disagree, she wanted him to listen to her for once, but they had already had this argument many times before. They were both stubborn and this was neither the time nor the place to argue over such matters.

So, following Ciel to the wreckage, she simply said nothing.

...

_“Aren’t you excited?”_

_Ciel looked over to his cousin, taking out his headphones and sending her a doubtful look. “Why should I be? Yes I’m **so** excited to see my father married to another woman. Hip hip hooray.”_

_The girl sighed; rolling her eyes, “Ciel... can’t you try and be glad? For me, at least? You know this is something that will make your father happy.”_

_The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, Lizzy knew he wouldn’t be able to say no if she worded it like that. The two were technically cousins but practically siblings; a tight-knit family relationship meant they had both been raised in the same household._

_“I’ll try. But... no promises,” the girl grinned happily at his response._

_Just as the two finished talking the plane started to shake. The chairs rattled and Ciel held against his seat tightly —turbulence, he had always hated flying. The trembling continued until suddenly another male came stumbling into Ciel’s seat; knocking the small teen sideways into his chair._

_“Watch it!” The boy yelped._

_The man quickly stood back up, fixing his hair that had been brushed aside. Ciel would have almost laughed at the action had he been in a better mood._

_“Sorry about that,” the man spoke and looked down, he was significantly taller than Ciel with dark hair and a long fringe. His eyes were a strange shade of brown with orange-ish flecks that made them seem almost red._

_“It’s fine...” the boy sighed, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe the stranger had fallen into him on purpose._

_The man smiled politely, handing something towards him. Ciel felt skeptical and took it, quickly noticing it to be his inhaler; when had he lost this?_

_“It was on the floor,” the man smiled._

_“Oh.” Was all Ciel could say, taking the inhaler and shoving it into his hoodie's pocket.”Thank y-”_

**_CRASH_ **

_Suddenly the turbulence returned, the plane began to shake violently making the stranger stumble forwards once more, he tightly gripped onto the seat and Ciel did the same._

_The shaking continued until a sickening feeling filled both of their stomachs once the sensation of falling began, a whistling noise filled the air and the plane started to tilt forwards at an alarming rate. Ciel hastily tried to buckle his seat belt as he felt himself falling from his chair, concerns for the stranger were forgotten as he shakily struggled with the belt. A whine almost escaped his throat when the device wouldn’t click into place._

_“Lizzie!... Put your seat belt on!” he blindly instructed, eyes staying down as he still tried to attach his own._

_Luggage started to fall from the overhead compartments and few passengers ducked from the debris. As the plane descended further towards the ocean a powerful gust of air was blown into the cabin; doors were flung from their hinges and seats located further back started to fall into the abyss as more parts of the airliner were physically ripped from the plane. Passengers held onto their seats, the stranger Ciel has spoken to earlier was nowhere to be seen._

_He briefly heard the sound of the compartment above him clicking open before stars exploded in his head, a sharp pain clouded his senses and something warm trickled down his face._

_Lizzy screamed as her cousin doubled over, Ciel barely had time to consider replying before descending into oblivion, falling slack against his seat._

_..._

It was now night-time.

Many hours had passed since the crash and as darkness fell the few survivors had created a makeshift campsite out of what they could find. Ciel sat in front of it’s warmth, his knees brought up towards his chest as Lizzy slept beside him. A few others were crowded around the site; a man with long grey hair, an Indian couple and a blonde boy around the same age as him. None of them had spoken much nor did Ciel care to speak to them.

There were also others who had decided to sit further from the group.

A lot had happened in the past hour and he couldn’t help but think about what people back home were thinking of all of this. Was his father worried? His mother? His thoughts then drifted to his beloved that dog he had temporarily left in England with Diederich, his uncle. The thought of it all only continued to upset him and Ciel pushed his face further into his knees, he could feel his lip quiver but he wouldn’t cry, he refused to cry because somebody had to come and save them. They had to.

As Ciel was lost in thought another person came and knelt down behind him, lightly tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. The boy jolted at the touch and glanced up through his fringe, unhappy to speak to a person who was disturbing him when the boy was so obviously not in the mood for talking.

“I brought you this, I noticed you haven’t drunk anything and we’ve found quite a lot of water on the plane. Keep it,” The person smiled and Ciel could tell even in the dark light that he recognised this face. Those red-brown eyes were unforgettable.

“It’s you, I know you,” Ciel blurted out in surprise. He knew the man hadn’t been strapped into a seat and it seemed impossible that he had survived the crash. In fact, how had any of them survived?

With a chuckle the man pressed the bottle into his hands. “Yes that was me, but you can call me Sebastian,”

Ciel was surprised by the name. "My dog is called Sebastian," he smiled briefly at the thought and took the bottle, unscrewing the cap before drinking some of the water. After the first sip the teen suddenly noticed how thirsty he truly was and ended up drinking a large portion of the water. It was only a cheap beverage, but Ciel was convinced that it was the best thing he had tasted in a long-time.

“Thank you,” he eventually said.

“It’s not a problem, although that wound of yours _is_ a problem,” Sebastian frowned and leaned forwards, brushing Ciel’s blood encrusted hair back to reveal the nasty gash that lie against Ciel’s forehead. Thankfully, It had stopped bleeding a few hours ago.

Ciel frowned and slapped the hand away. “You’re not a doctor, I’m fine.”

Sebastian smirked, “I am a doctor, truthfully," well he was a veterinary surgeon, but the teen didn’t need to know that part. "And no you’re not 'fine',” The man took out a napkin from his back pocket (he could practically feel the boy scoffing at this, _“seriously who carries napkins these days”_ ) before pouring some of the water onto it and dabbing it against Ciel’s forehead.

Ciel winced, but didn’t push him away this time.

“If you don’t clean this off it could get horribly infected. Then you would get sick, and maybe die. Or if you're lucky I'll just amputate your head.”

"Ha ha very funny, doctor. But is this really the time for jokes?” Ciel frowned, obviously not amused by that end statement. But Sebastian just smiled, and Ciel's cheeks began to heat up as the handsome man stared over to him. Ciel couldn't help but notice the man's eyes were framed by long lashes that cast shadows onto his cheeks.

“Of course. In times like this especially,” Sebastian leaned back and put the dirty napkin back into his pocket. Ciel cringed, feeling slightly guilty for dirtying it even though it wasn’t his fault to begin with. “That should do it for now, I’m sorry I can’t help you any further.”

“You’ve helped me enough,” Ciel looked away, not in the mood to put up much of a fight. He could feel the man’s gaze on him still and it made him feel nervous. "Haven't you got something better to do?"

"I do, but first," Sebastian leaned back and grabbed two blankets he had brought here with him, placing them in Ciel's lap. "We found a lot of them in the wreckage, I'm sure your friend would appreciate one as well..." the man then realised he didn't know the boy's name.

"Ciel." 

"Well then, Ciel, I hope you get some rest." Sebastian smiled one last time before standing up, glancing over to Ciel and eventually waking off to help some others who were further down the beach.

Ciel stayed frozen for a moment, toying with the soft blankets in his hand. Eventually he reached over to lay a blanket over his cousin, then brought the other back for himself. He paused, staring at the dwindling fire and sighed; eyes closing against the lulling warmth of the flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/11/15: Corrected a few typos which I hadn't noticed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_“It’ll only be for a few days, but I’ll be back soon.”_

_"Now now, don't give me that face..." Sebastian smiled gently, staring back into the dark eyes in front of him._

_Reaching forwards, Sebastian began to gently stroke the creature with the back of his finger, chuckling as the tiny kitten purred and affectionately nuzzled its head against his palm. Much to his delight, the man had only gotten this kitten a few weeks ago and had planned to spend all the time he could bonding with his new friend, but a sudden death in the family had meant Sebastian now had to (reluctantly) travel halfway across the world just to attend the funeral of a relative he barely even knew._

_Nor did he have a choice in the matter, as his adoptive parents were practically forcing him to attend._

_The kitten mewled when the man picked him up, struggling lightly against the hand and letting out a cry of protest as it was eventually placed into the seat of the car. The creature attempted to climb into Sebastian’s lap as the man sat down, but was eventually lifted back onto his own seat._

_“Stay put, Fidget. Or you’re going into the pet carrier,” Sebastian warned, turning on the car as he spoke._

_The kitten blinked in his owner’s direction for a few moments, glancing up to his red eyes as small ears twitched adorably. Briefly the animal considered the situation, and (knowing his owner’s stubbornness) decided it was best to just chew on the corners of a tattered blanket while the journey began—luckily it had been placed on the seat for that very purpose._

_..._

_About two hours later Sebastian had finally arrived at London Gatwick, checked in through customs and found himself a fairly uncomfortable seat in the waiting area. After having dropped off Fidget at a friend’s house for the next few days, he had driven up here straight afterwards. The man cursed the quarantine rules that meant bringing pets on-board a commercial aircraft was no easy feat. He lived alone and leaving his only companion behind had definitely made him want to utter the phrase ‘parting is such sweet sorrow’._

_But at least it was only for a few days, and that thought in mind made the separation a lot easier._

_“Excuse me!” a shrill voice called out, and Sebastian looked back just in time to see blonde locks flying past his vision._

_“Ciel! Slow down, wait!” The girl called again, seemingly chasing after someone. Maybe she had lost her child, he thought. At this moment the woman suddenly turned back towards Sebastian, glancing around for a few more moments, before eventually jogging towards him._

_“Hello sir, could you please look after my bags for a short moment. Please, I will be quick!” She spoke in a rushed voice and started stepping backwards, as if Sebastian had already agreed to her request. How presumable._

_“Of course,” he smiled politely and she quickly hurried off, high heels clicking loudly against the tile floors of the airport._

_Dark eyes glanced over to the several bags the woman had left next to him, two large suitcases were displayed clearly with tags holding the names “Phantomhive” and “Midford”. But those words held no significance to him, so he turned back to a book he had previously been reading._

_20 or so minutes later the woman eventually returned, looking much worse for wear now with a shorter male beside her._

_“Thank you so much!...” She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see her bags were still standing safely. The male glanced between the two of them and couldn’t help but notice they were both of similar age; the male was probably no older than 17 and he found himself staring at the teen, the short male had dark black hair and stunning blue eyes, although his complexion was pale and almost sickly in appearance.  
_

_Just as Sebastian thought this the teenager walked closer to grab the the bags that lay beside him. Only, with those large eyes locked onto a phone and headphones held securely in place, it seemed like this one didn’t care to be spoken to._

_**This** was the one who caused such a fuss?... The word ‘brat’ instantly came to mind._

_“It’s not a problem,” Sebastian finally replied, having been distracted._

_“Oh but it is, surely there’s something I can repay you with? I wouldn’t know would I would do if I lost these!” Her hands seemed to direct towards her purse as she spoke._

_Sebastian simply shook his head, “Thank you for the offer, but really there is no need to repay me.” The man stood up, grabbing his own bag, “I’m afraid I have to leave, my flight departs quite soon.” He wasn’t exactly sure of the current time, but the male really held no interest in continuing this conversation with her._

_“Ours does as well! British Airways flight 815, to New York? We’re on the same flight and couldn’t help but notice you checking in earlier,” she smiled and giggled. Sebastian was slightly taken back by this, suddenly wondering if this whole situation was a fix. It seemed this woman was far more perceptive than how she liked to appear.  
_

_“Leave that man alone, Lizzy.” A voice suddenly spoke out. **Ah, it seems the trouble maker can speak.** “I’m sure he just wants to be on his way,” the boy continued._

_Sebastian nodded at the male’s words, “I really must go. But, maybe we will see each other on the flight?” The girl seemed to rise at this concept and smiled widely._

_“Then I hope to see you then!” She grinned._

_Sebastian smiled back._

...

It was almost light when Sebastian awoke; finding himself sprawled on the warm sand and staring up towards a red-tinted sky. He felt awake, more awake than he had felt in a while. But quickly remembering his memories for the past day he was left feeling empty, a small pain rose in his chest from the sudden realization that he would likely die here, or die trying to leave. He didn't dare think back to the things he had left behind, he needed to stay strong.

Maybe help would come, but something told him it wouldn’t be soon.

Knowing that there was no chance of getting back to sleep now, Sebastian sat up and stretched his hands above his head, groaning slightly at the pain in his muscles; sleeping on the sand was much closer to sleeping on a slap of concrete than you would think. As he did this, he glanced around the beach, only to be surprised to find that not everyone was asleep, near the shore of the beach sat a single figure.

Was that Ciel? If he recognised the boy by now, which he thought did, it seemed that the young one had ventured towards the coast some time during the night. So, standing up, Sebastian made his way over to the coastline.

Ciel tensed as Sebastian got closer, but didn’t turn around.

“You’re up early,” he glanced down to the boy, who then stared up at him blankly in return. He had the blanket thrown over his shoulders and Sebastian could see dark shadows beneath Ciel's eyes as his hair gently blew across his face; it seemed the teen hadn't slept well. Or at all.

“So are you.”

"At least I've gotten some sleep," Sebastian shrugged, looking out to the horizon. The sky was a stunning shade of red and the sun had risen only recently; it really was a beautiful sight. But, one he found he couldn’t appreciate.

The boy stared towards it as well, wordlessly, and Sebastian noticed he seemed distant. Although they weren’t close the man got the impression that this wasn’t Ciel's usual self. Especially because of their brief meeting at the airport where the boy had been anything but reserved.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian eventually asked. He had considered questioning Ciel about whether he remembered their meeting in the airport, but it didn't seem important.

“Are any of us alright?”

“That wasn’t what I asked, Ciel.” Sebastian sat down beside him, “Are you alright?”

The boy’s eyes seemed to betray him, flashing some hidden emotion briefly before he looked down, fiddling with the grains of sand below him as if to distract from the question.

“I’m just tired, I..." he paused for a moment. "We’re all in the same situation here; don’t focus on me. You should be more concerned about yourself,”

Sebastian frowned slightly at the boy's vague response, it was obviously true that all of the survivors (all 8 of them) were going through hardships right now. But Ciel's reluctance towards his own well-being was a bit troubling. Unsure of what else to say, Sebastian sat down beside the boy and glanced over to him. The small boy had closed his eyes for a moment and was leaning heavily towards him as if he would tip over at any moment, briefly the man thought Ciel had fallen asleep, until suddenly he spoke. It was almost as if he knew Sebastian had been staring at him.

“So, how old are you, Sebastian?...”

The man was admittedly taken back by the odd question, “Why?... Are you interested? I’m afraid I’m a little bit too old fo-”

“No! That’s not what I meant.” Ciel flushed in embarrassment, glaring at the man, “and I’m not...”

“You’re not?”

“I’m not too young; I’m 19- almost 20. Everyone tells me I look younger than I am.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, wondering if Ciel knew that by proclaiming his ‘adult-ness’ he sounded a lot more childish. But... it was also somewhat endearing.

“Well, I’m 24, if you must know. But I’ll have to ask, why? It’s rude to ask a gentleman their age you know.”

“Forget it! If you’re going to take the piss out of me I don’t want to tell you why.”

Sebastian grinned, “I’m kidding, come on, tell me what you were going to say.”

He stayed silent.

“Ciel?”

“I was just wondering, that’s all.”

“Really?” He smirked.

“Really!” Ciel flicked some sand in his direction “You’re annoying,” He pouted.

Sebastian just laughed. "That seems like a lie, but I'll accept it as an answer for now."

As if he was offended the boy turned away to face the opposite direction. The two continued to it in silence once more as the warm breeze blew down the beach, tussling their hair lightly.

Today was going to be a long day, they could both feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much happened in this chapter, I wanted to focus on Ciel and Sebastian a little bit more before things get moving. I feel like my chapters aren't long enough, I'll try and improve that next time when we'll finally get some action and the plot will start moving!


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes lazily glanced over the trees, a groan left his dry lips as the boy stopped walking for a moment to rest, he placed his hand onto a tree for momentary support and put his head against the bark.

"Ugh, how much further are we going to have to walk?" The boy furrowed his brows, his throat felt parched but they had long since ran out of water. _Damn it all._

"I told you that it would be a long walk, It's too late to turn back now, Ciel." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the boy’s behaviour.

"It's not like I could let you go on your own," the teen grumbled under his breath before dropping the subject, standing back up and stepping heavily across the plant-ridden floor.

The two were currently amongst thick jungle in search of the seemingly allusive aircraft; or more specifically, the tail section of the plane.

A collective decision had been reached earlier at the camp, a group would have to find the other half off the aircraft and look for supplies; maybe even survivors if they were lucky. Although, a problem was actually finding where the tail section had crashed; which proved the be harder than first expected.

Aside from this, the issue was that nobody apart from Ciel and Sebastian were actually willing to volunteer. Agni, a kind Indian man from their group, had willingly volunteered but his eccentric friend had literally pinned him down to prevent his departure, so they were at a loss.

It seemed it was less of a search group and more of a search pair.

"We can't be that far away now, it should have taken us about roughly this long to get here and I’m certain we’ve only been walking north since leaving the beach," the red eyed male looked around the surrounding area carefully, hoping to find some sign of debris or wreckage.

"Mm, whatever you say," Ciel hummed in agreement, leaning against another tree heavily and casting his eyes downwards. He felt exhausted after walking for so long and having sleepless nights for the past three days didn’t help either. Lizzy was also worried about him, and he could tell. She had kicked up quite a fuss about Ciel going into the jungle with Sebastian and honestly he knew he should have listened to her.

Ciel yawned briefly and looked towards Sebastian, the man was scouring the ground with a comically serious expression on his face, but then something caught Ciel’s eye. A flicker of light which reflected brightly against sun, the boy sat up and walked over to it.

"Hey... Sebastian!" Ciel bent down to inspect the object, "I think I've actually found something!"

The other male quickly approached and looked at the object as well, it was a palm-sized piece of grey sheet metal that was bent at an unnatural angle. It was almost certainly part of the plane.

"Good work," he smiled and patted Ciel on the shoulder, the boy frowned at this action ( _‘don’t treat me like child’_ ) but the male simply grinned as he started to search for more debris in that direction. Ciel joined in, and as searched it soon became apparent that the longer they walked, the more wreckage that came into their path.

"Once we find the plane we've got to try and take anything that seems useful, such as alcohol, food or medicine."

"Okay-" Ciel agreed with his statement, opening his mouth to continue speaking but finding his words lost as he looked up towards Sebastian. Behind the trees there was a large structure, grey tinted metal and destroyed vegetation in the area only lead to one thing.

It was the plane.

The craft standing tall against the trees, the wings were nowhere to be seen and the tail end of the plane was pointing up into the sky. Ciel felt his stomach sink at the sight and the realization that there would be no survivors.

"I can't believe it..." Ciel breathed, honestly surprised at the sheer size of the plane.

Sebastian agreed but his thoughts were elsewhere. "The plane doesn't seem steady, if we both go in there then there's a chance that it could collapse," red eyes fixed onto how the tail end was precariously balanced against the bark. It seemed like even a slight breeze could knock it from it's perch.

"Well we need to find a way in first," Ciel said as he approached the end of the plane, the entire visible side was smashed into the ground and as he crouched down he observed a long gap in the metal. The boy attempted to pull back another piece to widen the hole, but found it stuck firmly in place.

"I don't think this is going to move," the teen stated as he turned back to face Sebastian. The man seemed to doubt his words and bent down to pull on the metal as well; but it was still stuck.

"There's no other way.” The man groaned, “Maybe if we go back and bring some more people with us they'll be able to help. We’ll be able to return here by tomorrow.”

Ciel was firmly against this idea and shook his head, there's no way that he was going back to the beach with nothing. The boy eyed the plane before an idea came to mind.

"I think I can fit through there," he took of his backpack and threw it to the ground, leaning down to observe the gap. It would be tight, but he was fairly sure he could squeeze past.

"Not a chance. You can't go in by yourself it's not safe and we don't know how stable this thing is."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not turning back now so you can either help me do this or stand there and watch."

Sebastian sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. "Fine, but listen to what I say and if you feel like the plane might tip you need to try and get to the bottom."

Ciel nodded, stepping into the gap and pushing away loose wires that hung in his vision. The teen grunted as he pushed himself by the metal but eventually stumbled through onto the other side of the plane. It was immediately dark and the smell of decay was strong in the air. The boy felt his stomach churn.

"I'm in, pass that torch from my bag; It's really dark in here."

Sebastian obliged and picked up Ciel’s bag, taking out the torch before passing it through the gap. "Try and be careful Ciel, and don't stop talking to me so I can tell you’re okay in there."

"I'll be fine. Now... where should I go?"

"You need to get to the very back of the plane; so that’s right at the top. It's where all the food should have been stored."  

"Alright," turning on the flashlight Ciel pointed it towards the top of the plane, he immediately noticed it was steep, very steep. Rows of chairs bordered the aisle in middle of the craft, yellow oxygen masks hung from ceiling on thin strings and dust could be seen floating in the light from the small amount of sun coming in by the windows.

The teen also thought he saw multiple bodies still strapped into their chairs, but tried to ignore it.

"I'm climbing up," he spoke, shoving the torch into the back of his jeans and grabbing onto a chair with both hands. With a grunt the boy started to ascend, pulling himself up against gravity and using the chairs as foot-holds. It quickly became hard work as the climb got even steeper and the chairs jolted with every push.

Halfway through his journey Ciel was forced to stop when his lungs constricted painfully, he quickly moved into the gap adjacent to a row of seats seats, retrieving his inhaler from his pocket and pushing the trigger in quick succession until the aerosol was sprayed into his throat. He paused, waiting a few moments until the tight feeling in his chest was no more. Lizzy would kill him if she was aware Ciel was doing this kind of activity.

"You okay in there?" Sebastian's voice called out, startling the boy. He quickly shoved his inhaler into his pocket before replying; Sebastian must have been listening closely if he had noticed Ciel’s brief lack of movement.

"I'm fine, I just stopped for a moment." CIel called back before starting his descent once more.

Eventually, with a final push, the boy found himself at the top of the airplane. He leant heavily against a row of seats as he caught his breath.

"I'm at the top, now what?" Ciel yelled down towards Sebastian.

"Look for a door, if you can get that open you can throw some things down to me."

The boy nodded and turned on his flashlight, eventually his eyes fell onto a sign which glowed brightly in the dim light. It was large and had lever on it, in big red writing the word 'OPEN' was displayed and arrows pointed in the direction that it should be operated.

Ciel was doubtful that his attempt would be successful, but placing the light down and grasping the handle with both hands, the boy twisted it, grunting as it suddenly jolted forwards and shot outwards with with large click. Light flooded in as he pushed the door aside to reveal a blue sky and the sight of the dry ground below.

Breathing a sigh of a relief Ciel glanced down to see Sebastian staring upwards; now only a small dot in his vision. Ciel couldn't help but grin, feeling proud that he had actually managed to open the door and scale the craft.

Although as he stood, the boy noticed the door wasn't fully open and was threatening to fall shut once more. So he leaned forwards and pushed against the metal contraption until it suddenly jolted into place with a thud; its movements sent Ciel stumbling backwards back into the plane, knocking over the torch and sending it plummeting into the abyss below. A small noise broke out as it hit the ground, shattering.

SNAP

The sound of the tree splintering against the heavy metal reverberated through the air. But then it went quiet for a few moments, Ciel froze, scared that if he moved the plane would suddenly tilt, falling to the ground below.  He could vaguely hear Sebastian yelling something and, on impulse, Ciel quickly ran up to a row of seats, unable to do anything as the structure gave out a final crack and came crashing to the ground below.

...

Sebastian stared with wide eyes, frozen in place by the sight he just witnessed. Ciel was in there. _Ciel was **in** that plane that has just fallen 10 meters to the ground._ He quickly stumbled forwards towards the now righted vehicle which was (luckily) titled to its side making it possible to access the door from ground level.

After making his way into the cabin he glanced around, eyes frantically looking around the small space.

"Ciel!?" He called out, waiting for a few moments but soon noticing there was no response. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.

The man stumbled down the aisle as he started looking for the boy, searching each row of chairs but swiftly stopping once he notice a figure between a row of seats. Even in the darkness he could tell it was Ciel. The boy was sprawled face down against the floor, but there was hope in the man's chest at the lack of blood.

Climbing between the seats he carefully leaned down and turned the boy around, leaning him against his lap and holding his head up once it fell back against him. Relief flooded into Sebastian’s chest as the boy groaned at the action.

"Ciel?..." Sebastian noticed there was a large bruise against the boy's forehead; hopefully the only reason he had fallen unconscious. It seemed to be some kind of miracle that Ciel hasn't sustained any other injuries.

Slowly dazed blue eyes opened and stared blankly up at Sebastian, blinking heavily a few times before recognition seemed to fill them.

"Get offa me," the boy mumbled and weakly attempted to move out of Sebastian's grip.

"Don't move too quickly you could have a concussion, do you feel sick?" He asked, glad to see Ciel was at least feeling well enough to speak. 

Ciel shook his head and glanced around the plane, still seeming out of sorts. "M-My head hurts... but I think I'm okay," the boy brought a hand up to his hairline and winced as he touched the raw flesh.

The man pushed Ciel’s hands away and sat the boy up against the seat; who swayed for a moment but was able to right himself.

"Don't touch it you'll make it worse," Sebastian wished he had some water to give to the teen and then remembered that there was a high chance of there being some on the plane. “Wait here, I'll be back in a few moments," he ordered, the boy easily complied to this seeming happy enough to lean against the seat for a short while.

As he made his way to the back of the plane, Sebastian quickly came across where the cabin crew must have worked. Pushing back a curtain revealed a small compartment full of cabinets and isle carts. Instant meals were scattered across the ground, coffee packets and vague drink bottles too. Thank god they were made of plastic or they would have shattered.

Grabbing a bottle of water Sebastian walked back to Ciel, kneeling down before unscrewing the cap and passing him the drink. Ciel blinked, confused for a moment before understanding what was happening. He took the bottle and swiftly drunk the liquid with shaky hands.

Eventually he finished, leaning forwards to give the half-filled container to Sebastian.

"You take the rest," Ciel urged.

"I'm fine, I don’t need to drink anything right now."

The boy glared at him.

"Fine..." Sebastian took the bottle and drunk some of the water as well, surprised to finally notice how thirsty he has been feeling. He gave the remainder of the water back to Ciel who seemed slightly annoyed by this action.

"Since we're here I'm going to collect everything I can, I'll only be a few moments so you stay here."

Ciel shook his head, "I'm not dying, I'm fine and I can help you." He slowly stood up and held onto the seat for support, eventually the dizzy sensation passed and he was able to right himself.

"Ciel, you don't have to help," Sebastian helped the boy who was attempting to climb down from the seats.

"I want to help, and you're not stopping me from helping."

There seemed to be no reasoning with him. Was this going to be a recurring pattern with their conversations, something told Sebastian it would be. "Alright, just be careful. If you pass out because you were moving about too quickly then it's going to cause trouble for both of us."

The boy’s gaze seemed to soften as if he felt guilty, but quickly his demeanor changed as he turned from Sebastian and grabbed his bag from the man’s shoulder.

“Let’s just collect these things and get out of here,”

...

By the time they had collected everything they could it was nearing the end of the day, the older of the two held both of the bags as they walked back through the jungle, occasionally a mark was drawn on one of the trees they passed so that they would be able to find their way back to the plane; if that was needed.

Sebastian stared in Ciel's direction as the younger walked ahead of him, the boy seemed to be fine but he was still anxious about the possibility that Ciel was just covering his ailment.

"Stop staring at me," blue eyes narrowed at him, the man grinned when he noticed a red tint to Ciel's cheeks.

He put his hands up as if he had been caught. "Who says I was staring at you?"

"You obviously were, you've been doing it for a while now. Creeper."

"Well if you’re going to be like that then you can take your bag back," he began to take Ciel’s rucksack from his shoulder. Although the man wasn't planning on actually giving it back, now filled to the brim with everything they could carry it was far too heavy for Ciel to hold without slowing them down.

The boy’s eyes widened at the thought of having to struggle with the heavy bag and he moved away from Sebastian. "No way I'm not taking it. You said it yourself, you “want” to carry the bags."

"Then apologise," Sebastian grinned.

"What? Why does it matter, I have nothing to apologise for."

"I'm not sure you're in the place to be making negotiations, Ciel."

He grumbled under his breath. "Ugh you're so annoying, fine! I take it back, you're only a creeper... sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"...”

Sebastian wriggled the rucksack.

"Oh my god." The boy looked away trying to hide his slight grin. "Okay, you're not a creep! Do you feel happy now?"

"Very happy," Sebastian smiled and aced the bag back into his shoulder.

Eventually the two made it back to the beach, the cool air was refreshing and Ciel sighed blissfully. It was surprisingly pleasing to return here.

"Ciel!" A voice called, both males quickly glanced over in its direction. Lizzy had come running up to the both of them and she seemed distressed.

"What's wrong Lizzy?"

The girl paused for a moment to catch her breath and Ciel walked up to her, worried about what might have happened while they were away. “There was a man, on the beach after you left this morning-”

“What?!”

“It’s not what you think, we thought he was dead because he had been face down in the water! But then he woke up and...”

“And?...”

“He says he wasn’t on the plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can, it's really helps me update faster! :)


End file.
